The Best Dumplings in Republic City
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: Bolin could still remember the first time he had had a dumping from the Dragon's Den.


Author: Ren Kayashima

Rating: K

Prompt: This comes from tea-and-tarot-bending on tumblr who gave me one of the following prompt: "I always have a weakness for stories about characters when they were younger.

Maybe something about Bolin eating his favorite dumplings for the first time? (I have such a weakness for Bolin…)"

0o0o0o0

Bolin could still remember the first time he had had a dumping from the Dragon's Den.

The Dragon's Den could be found in the middle of the bustling Republic City, and it was the go to place for dumplings and excellent jasmine tea. On the outside it looked like any other shop. The windows were plastered with newspaper articles and advertisements from the latest and greatest companies selling the best new item to hit the market. A small red cloth awning that hung above the shops door was the only indication that some of the best food in Republic City could be found behind its door.

Bolin was five years old, just over a meter tall, and he was full of the excitement that only a city boy could experience. His parents were still alive, and it was the evening of the Probending Championships. The family of four was off to the arena as a special treat for the boys who had been sitting by the radio listening to every match before Bolin could walk. They knew the teams, the statistics, the backgrounds of every single player that had stepped foot in the Probending Arena, and they were ready to see the match up close and personal.

Bolin could remember the way he clung to his father's forehead as he rode atop the broad shoulders of the firebender. Bolin could remember the way his mother, an earthbender, guided Mako towards the inconspicuous store.

The memory played in his head like a play unfolding onstage. Little Bolin's voice was soft, curious, and innocent.

"_Daddy, where are we going?" he asked. _

"_We're picking up some snacks before we go to the arena," his father, Shin, told him. "This place has the best dumplings."_

_Bolin smiled and looked at the red awning and carefully read the gold letters. "Dragon's Den Dumplings and Tea," he muttered under his breath. He took a long sniff in the night air and felt his stomach gurgle and growl in desire for the intoxicating scents that drifted through the open door. The boy could practically taste the "snack" his father had been talking about._

_The small boy frowned in displeasure as his father lifted him off the broad shoulders, ultimately ending his free ride to the arena. However, the disappointment soon faded when he saw a tray of plump meat filled treats on the counter just inside the door. Bolin hurried into the shop with wide eyes and eager anticipation as he stopped next to his mom, Tora, and his older brother, Mako. _

_Mako was on his tip toes peering over the counter as Tora ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Bo, they have a bigger kitchen than we do," the eight year old told Bolin._

"_It doesn't look like much, but it has the best food in all of Republic City," Bolin heard his father say with a chuckle. "I should know. I come here for lunch most days."_

_The green eyed childe looked around eagerly, desperately searching for more signs of good food. _

_There were some small tables set about in no particular pattern the boy could see, and along the back wall there was a line of booths filled with families who were listening to the radio as it gave some much needed information about the Probending Tournament. Bolin didn't pay attention. He knew everything there was to know. He was more focused on the food that was silently calling to him from the kitchen. _

_Bolin could feel his older brother looking at him, so he turned to see the amber eyes. "Bo, come get some dumplings," Mako said, waving him over excitedly. _

_Bolin hurried over and tried to look over the counter himself, but he was simply too short. This was enough to bring the boy's mood down slightly. _

_His mother smiled down and took a large bag from the store owner's hands as Shin handed over some paper Yuans. Bolin could feel every part of his body bounce in anticipation. Surely if they smelled this good, they had to taste good too, right? Bolin's eyes widened greedily as his mom opened the bag. _

"_Just one," she spoke softly, handing a dumpling to Mako. "We want to have some for the match later tonight." She was grinned when she turned to face her youngest son. He held out a small dumpling for the boy to take. _

_The dumpling was warm and moist in the boy's hands. Its round shape reminded him of the ball he had back home. The one he would kick around with Mako while their dad was at work at the power plant. Bolin looked up at his dad who nodded encouragingly before Bolin lifted the meat filled pouch to his mouth and took a bite. _

_The five year old had known many pleasures in his life, but none that compared to this. This was surely a wonder in the world of food. The warm air that burst into his mouth as he bit down only served to add a little extra flavor to the meat and spices that quickly greeted his tongue. Even his mother's special noodle soup couldn't possibly compare to this. It was like he hadn't really tasted food before this dumpling, and he had to wonder how other food would match up. _

_Bolin looked up and was met with another grin from his father. "I told you they were the best." _


End file.
